parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 15 - Crash Bandicoot, Polar, and the Dragon (George Carlin).
Crash Bandicoot, Polar, and the Dragon is the next scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends. Cast *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas *Polar as Percy *Commissioner Gordon as Sir Topham Hatt *Hunter as Henry *The Chinese Dragon as Itself *Sgt James Byrd as Gordon *Agent 9 as James *Spyro as Duck *George Carlin as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: Crash Bandicoot and Polar are best friends, but sometimes, Polar likes to tease Crash about getting frightened, though he doesn't like that at all. One evening, he was dozing happily, but Polar wanted to talk. *Polar: Wake up, Crash. Are you dreaming about the time you said I'd be a ghost? *Crash Bandicoot: Certainly not. Anyway, I was only pretending to get scared, I knew it was you, really. *Narrator: Polar went on teasing him. *Polar: I hope the guard leaves the light on for you tonight. *Crash Bandicoot: Why? *Narrator: Asked Crash. *Crash Bandicoot: I quite like the dark. *Polar: Oh, really?! *Narrator: Said Polar. *Polar: You said you'd be always be afraid of the dark, I wonder why? *Narrator: So Crash decided to say nothing and went to sleep instead. The next day, Commissioner Gordon arrived. *Commissioner Gordon: I want you to take Thomas to the harbour tonight and find something which is rather strange. *Crash Bandicoot: What sort of thing is it? *Commissioner Gordon: Wait and see. *Narrator: Replied Gordon. Meanwhile, Polar and his engine were moving some freight cars into a siding. Hunter and his engine arrived with a freight train. The switchman changed the switch, and Polar and his engine waited on the siding, until Hunter and his engine had steamed by. Then there was trouble! *Switchman: The switches are jammed! *Narrator: Called the switchman. *Switchman: I can't switch them back for Polar! The workmen will have to mend them in the morning. It's too late now. *Polar: Hmm... *Narrator: Sighed Polar. *Polar: I'm sorry, 17, but we'll just have to stay here for the night. *17: Where are you going? *Polar: To get some tea. *Narrator: Replied Polar. 17 was speechless. He watched as the other locomotives went home to the shed as Polar came back. Nighttime came, but poor Polar and 17 began to feel very lonely. *17: Oh dear. *Narrator: 17 said. *Polar: It's very dark. (an owl hoots) Oh! Oh! What's that?! *Narrator: It was only an owl, though 17 and Polar didn't realize this. *Polar: Oh, I wish Crash was here too. *Narrator: Crash and Thomas were waiting for their mysterious load at the harbour. Suddenly, there it was! *Thomas: Cinders and ashes! *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: It's a dragon. *Crash Bandicoot: Don't worry. *Narrator: Crash laughed. *Crash Bandicoot: This dragon is made of paper. It's for the carnival tomorrow. *Narrator: The workers lifted the dragon onto Thomas's lowloader and put lights all around it for protection. And Thomas set off into the misty night. Looks like Polar and 17 are in for a big surprise! They are sleeping on the sidings, but have no idea that Crash and Thomas are still approaching. (The Chinese Dragon laughs evilly, scaring Polar and 17 out of their skin) Polar and 17 woke up with a start! *Polar: Help! *Narrator: Cried Polar. *17: I'm not going to open my eyes until it's morning. *Narrator: The next morning, the points were mended, and Polar and 17 puffed back to the junction, just as Sgt James Byrd and his engine, 90 were about to leave with the express. *Polar: You'll never guess what we've seen last night. *Narrator: James was is no mood for puzzles. *Sgt James Byrd: We're both busy characters, who don't have time for your games. *17: We've seen a large dragon! He was covered in lights. *Narrator: James snorted. *Sgt James Byrd: You've been in the sun too long. Your dome has cracked! *Narrator: When the other characters heard the news, they laughed too. *Agent 9: Look out, Polar! *Narrator: Called Agent 9. *Agent 9: Or the dragon may goble you up! *Polar: No-one believes us. *Narrator: Said Polar. *Polar: Maybe we did imagine the dragon after all! *Narrator: But Polar soon found out that his engine and himself hadn't. *Polar: Help! Save me! *Narrator: Cried Polar. *Crash Bandicoot: It's alright. *Narrator: Whistled Crash. And Thomas explained about the Carnival. *Thomas: By the way, how was your night out? *Narrator: Polar decided to tell Crash the truth. *Crash Bandicoot: Well, Polar... *Narrator: Said Crash. *Crash Bandicoot: Well, Polar, maybe we are so scared sometimes. So, if we're not afraid to tell each other, then that means we're quite brave too! Category:UbiSoftFan94